


I Thought She Knew

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-07
Updated: 2001-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh makes his biggest mistake.





	I Thought She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title:I thought she knew  
Author:Clare  
Rating: PG  
Description: Josh makes his biggest mistake  
Catagories: Romance, Angst, Future  
Pairng: J/D  
Notes: This was inspired by the *Nsync song I thought  
she knew. The words are after the fic. For Cassie and  
Mel.

***

I did something stupid last night. When I found out  
we'd lost re election I shouted at Donna and I mean  
really shouted. I don't think she's gonna be back  
tomorrow. Sam says I'm being ridiculous but I know  
that this time I really crossed the line.

  


You know, I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't come  
back I wouldn't have put up with me all these years if  
I were her. The worst thing thought won't be that I  
won't have her by my side for these last few weeks  
before we yield the White House to the Republicans.  
The worst will be that I can't tell her how I feel.  
I've always loved her, It's just typical that it would  
take losing her to realise I should have realised  
after the shooting.

  


I'm just gonna pray I'm wrong and she'll be there  
tomorrow.

***

I'm sat in my apartment with a tub of tripe fudge mint  
chip ice cream and a spoon in my hand and tears  
running down my face. I'm so glad that Katie's working  
tonight, I don't think I could handle another lecture  
about how I need to get over my boss.

  


In the end that's what it all comes down to though  
isn't it? I tried to be his friend tonight but at the  
end of it all, all he sees me as is his assistant and  
that hurts you know? We've been though so much but  
that doesn't change that this thing I'm feeling is  
totally one sided. He'll never feel the way I do and  
that's the worst thing of all.

***

I didn't get any sleep last night. I just wanted to  
get here and see whether Donna will show up. CJ's  
gonna kill me if she doesn't show so I should probably  
find somewhere to hide now. I take a breath and walk  
round the corner where Donnas desk will come into  
view...It's empty. There's nothing there she's left me.

  


I can't breath and I walk into my office quickly so no  
one will see the tears that I know are coming. I just  
make it to my chair before they start to fall. How  
could I have been so dumb? She's everything to me...And  
she'll never know.

***

Josh walks round the corner and I duck into Sams  
office and wait for him to go into his office. He  
looks crushed but I shake my head and tell myself that  
it doesn't matter I know what I have to do.

  


"Donna?" I whirl around and see Sam staring at the box  
in my hands. He slowly stands up and takes the box  
from me before wrapping his arms around me as I start  
to cry. "Where are you gonna go?" He doesn't even try  
to talk me out of leaving and I try to keep my voice  
steady as I tell him.

  


"Back to Wisconsin. I'm going to go back to school."

  


"He loves you, you know that right?" I shake my head  
and pick up the box again.

  


"It's too late. He said too much last night. It's  
over." He looks nearly as bad as Josh did a minute ago  
but he knows when not to argue.

  


"Call me when you get there ok?" I nod and make him  
promise not to tell anyone where I am for at lease  
three hours and hug him one last time before leaving  
the White house an not looking back. 'Cause it really  
is over. It has to be.

  


THE END.

  


*That was a lot more angst ridden that it was supposed  
to be*

  


She was my once in a lifetime,

Happy ending come true.

Oh I guess I should have told her,

I thought she knew.

  


She said I took her for granted,

It's the last thing I would do.

Oh I'll never understand it,

I thought she knew.

  


I thought she knew my world revolved around her.

My love light burned for her alone.

But she couldn't see the flame,

Only myself to blame.

I should have known.

I should have known.

  


A heart full of words left unspoken.

Know that we're though.

I tell my soul to leave the silence unbroken

I thought she knew.

  


I thought she knew my world revolved around her.

My love light burned for her alone.

But she couldn't see the flame,

Only myself to blame.

I should have known.

I should have known.

  


She was my once in a lifetime,

Happy ending come true.

Oh I guess I should have told her,

I thought she knew.

I thought she knew.

I thought she knew

I thought she knew

I thought that she knew.

  


=====


End file.
